Richard and Adam
Richard and Adam are classical singers, who finished third in Series 7 of Britain's Got Talent. Before their audition, the described how their nan had got them into singing. In their audition, they performed 'Impossible Dream' from Man of La Mancha. Amanda remarked 'your nan must be bursting with pride', whilst David described it as 'genius' and 'wholesome'. In the Semi-Final, they performed 'Somewhere' from West Side Story. Alesha commented 'I love your nan, but your my nan's favourite', whilst Amanda said 'it makes me feel patriotic and proud to be British'. In the Final, they again performed 'Impossible Dream'. During their performance, a woman emerged from the choir and began throwing eggs at Simon, before being escorted off stage. David described it as 'a winning performance', whilst Alesha described it as 'mesmerising'. They finished third in the public vote. After BGT Richard and Adam released their debut album, 'The Impossible Dream', in July 2013. It spent 4 weeks at #1 in the UK Albums Chart. Their second album, 'The Christmas Album', was released in December 2013, and reached #24 on the UK Albums Chart. In August 2014, they released their thrird album, 'At the Movies', which reached #5 in the UK Albums Chart. Their fourth album, 'Believe - Songs of Inspiration', was released in February 2016 and reached #9 in the UK Albums Chart. In December 2016, it was announced that Richard and Adam would be performing at the Symphony Hall in May 2017, along with Beau Dermott, for Fusion of Music and Dance 2017. In the spring of 2019 Richard and Adam competed on The Champions (Series 1) to represent Britain's Got Talent. They disclosed that prior to their appearence on BGT that they worked in a sandwich shop and sang as they prepared the sandwiches yet now were singing on a stage over a coffee table. They sang to The Power of Love by Frankie Goes To Hollywood whilst stood atop a staircase with a giant red heart that looked as if it were breaking visible behind them. Beneath them were several women playing string instruments. Midway through the performance the pairs nan who was there to support them sat with the British acts British supporters section seemed to either begin lip syncing or singing the song from the supporters section, along with Richard and Adam contiuing to sing it on stage. The brothers later went on to receive a standing ovation. Alesha Dixon commented that she 'loved their story, and she loved nan.' Amanda Holden added that they had now 'matured over the years that judges hadn't seen them.' Simon Cowell added that the brothers had both 'matured and progressed with age.' Simon later went on to state that he remembered how professional they remained during the final of the main show six years prior, as the ratings went up as Natalie Holt from RaVen Quartet threw eggs at him. David Walliams joked that he had a whole new critiscim and that they 'sang too good.' The duo did not make the final of the champions however though.Category:Contestants Category:Series 7 Category:Vocal Duos Category:Finalists Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Vocal Duos